Yes, Robin still had baby teeth
by purpledragon6
Summary: Robin has a loose tooth. Enough said.


**A/N: This is a mix of true stories, Last night I lost a tooth and Last month my Step-mom waxed the floor outside my room, didn't tell me so all night me and my sisters were face planting the floor.**

* * *

Loose teeth.

Yes, even thirteen year old Robin's get them.

And yes, even thirteen year old Robin's feel MIND NUMBING PAIN during this.

* * *

An angered Robin bit into yet another apple and yet again it missed his tooth completely and only pushed at it, filling the boy's mouth with both pain and the sweet piece of apple. He was on the verge of giving up when he heard the kitchen door slide open, when no footsteps followed he knew the girl he was looking for had just entered the room.

"MEGAN!" Robin called, not bothering to turn around.

"Yes Robin? You need something?" Megan asked giggling at the sound of her own name being muffled out by a kitchen cloth and an apple.

"My tooph is looth and I can'n get it ow!" Robin explained pointing to the tooth.

Megan examined the tooth and nodded.

"OK, I think I can help you." She said and with that she placed her hands on the boy's head, then moved her head up, trying to pull out the tooth using telepathy.

After several tries the tooth still wouldn't budge.

"Hm." She said at last, finally taking her hands away. "Maybe Conner can help?"

Before Robin could protest the martian girl had already flown out of the room and disappeared down the hall. At that moment Wally scooted into the room, followed by Artemis.

"Hey lil bird, whats wrong with you?" Wally asked poking Robin's tummy a few times.

"Looph tooph." Robin mumbled pointing to the stubborn thing. "It won come ow."

Wally sat and thought for a moment. Then he snapped his fingers and got up.

"I got it! I'll use my speedster powers to vibrate the molecules in your tooth! Then it should run right through your mouth!" He said happily, then not waiting for answer opened the boys mouth and got to work.

"I gotta admit, that actually makes sense." Artemis laughed, but after two seconds of this they all discovered it was a horrible idea that ended in Wally getting a nose bleed and Robin in even more pain then when they started.

"Well its stuck, and that was my only good idea." Wally said shrugging.

Artemis rolled her eyes and pushed Wally out of the way and looked at the tooth.

"Hm, let's try an old trick my sister taught me. It worked for me every time, but first I'm gonna need a shoe." Artemis said smiled and right away a black convers was thrown at her.

Artemis pulled out the long lace and tied one end to the tooth and the other to a door knob and slammed the door shut, bringing not only the tooth but the boy wonder still attached to it as well.

"Wow, that tooth is really stuck in there." She mumbled.

It was a very odd sence for Kaldur indeed: Wally on the couch with a bloody nose, Robin with a shoe lace in his mouth and Artemis staring at him sheepishly.

"Robinhadaloosetoothsowe'retryingtopullitout!" The blonde archer explained quickly.

Kaldur only laughed.

"if it is that big a deal, may I try something?" Kaldur asked stepping into the room.

Everyone nodded and with that he took out a tin and spread some sorta green goop on Robins tooth.

"Whats that?" Wally asked pointing at the tin.

"It's an ancient remedy Atlantians use in this type of situation." Kaldur explained, but frowned when the tooth still didn't come out.

"Why didn't it- Uh oh." Kaldur whispered looking at the tin. "Uh oh, this is Atlantian bir- Never mind, but Robin please go rinse your mouth out, thorughly."

Robin jumped out and practically steam cleaned his mouth until all traces of the goop were gone. By the time he had done this Megan had returned with Conner.

"Oh thank God." Robin said looking at the two.

Conner walked over to the little bird and looked at the tooth and tried very gently to pull it out, but just as it was beginning to loosen he stopped.

"I don't think that tooth is ready to come out yet." He said. "Its not very loose."

"Maybe your right." Robin mumbled as he got off the couch and was about to walk through the kitchen.

"Wait Robin! I just waxed the-." Megan began but was cut off by a loud thud as Robin hit the ground.

Everyone ran over to him.

"Omg, Robin are you OK? Oh Canary was right I should have put up a wet floor sign!" Megan whimpered.

Robin only got up and was smiling like he had just won the lottery, in his hand, his tooth.


End file.
